a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel foamed plastics for light weight structural materials, in which glass beads have been mixed and distributed evenly. Further, the present invention relates to a process for preparing the same.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been known to produce foamed plastics with increased mechanical strength by blending small amounts of an inorganic filler such as talc, calcium silicate and so on to a thermoplastic resin such as polyvinyl chloride resin, polyethylene resin, polypropylene resin, polystyrene resin and so on.
However, glass beads have not been employed as a filler for foamed plastics.